galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 09
Chapter 9: The Herald Interlude Technically she was a coach operator and so it was noted on her pay slip from Red Triangle Lines Corporation, and the ship she flew was only a D 180 Long Range Shuttle , but she called it ship and despite the fact that she was the entire crew of the ship, she considered herself a star ship captain. Out here in the Fornax satellite it was not necessary to operate full size Leyland or the truly big MB Space Buses. She never had more than ten passengers and her shuttle had room for 180 individuals. Today she had not a single passenger as she approached Annapurna. Well that was not entirely true; she had four cages of chicks and a transport crate with two goats. The Union Traffic Connection Act of 3200 said that every planet of the Union had to be connected to the rest of the Union via GalNet, Mail and Space Bus and so there was bus service to even the most remote planet. Annapurna most certainly counted as remote. Not that she minded she loved her job; she routinely flew to sixteen of the sixty five colonies here in the Fornax Four Cluster. After Annapurna she would head on to ‘Five Hundred Lakes’ and from there to ‘Greenandblue’. There she would take on twelve passengers, heading back to Fornax Hub Station. The D 180 dropped out of Quasi Space and Terri pulled the communications sensor head from the ceiling, then she straightened out in her seat and established contact with Annapurna Port. “This is Captain Terri ‘The Redhead’ Finley calling Lazy Al of Annapurna Port. I am coming in with mail, 2000 chicken chicks and two special passengers for Carl. Got anything or anyone going out?” Lazy Al usually responded right away as she knew the man had a crush on her and she loved to tease him about it. This time it took a few moments and Al responded without activating visuals. “You are permitted to land. You are to unload your freight and everything is perfectly in order here.” Terri’s neck hair stood up straight, something was not right here. “Why don’t you come on visual? I am wearing the Uniform blouse that is a little too tight, the one you like.” “Yes there is delight in myself to see you in a garment that does not fit. The visual sensor is damaged.” “Now she was certain there was something fishy going on. Did he smoke to much of the herbs Carl collected and maybe something else more potent? “Hey Al, what is Gloria thinking about the fact you are flirting with me all the time?” There was a pause and then the response came.” Gloria does concern herself with matters of pre mating rituals I am engaging in.” “I believe that.” Gloria was on the old advertisement poster for Dunmark Nuc Gas, that hung on the wall behind Al. Gloria was a cartoonish space ship. “Whoever talked to her it wasn’t Al.” She changed channels and called the Ranger station on Fornax Hub and told them that there was something strange going on and she forwarded them the recorded transmission and her explanations. Then she opened the channel to whoever it was and said. “I know you are not Al, and I have alerted the Rangers. Whoever you are you are in trouble Mister.” “How unfortunate for you then, I must kill you then before your message reaches whoever you called.” Whoever it was did not know about the Instant communication and therefore was not Union. So there was alien unknown sentient life out here after all. It did not sound very friendly but the Rangers would know how to deal with that. If not there was a Destroyer stationed at Fornax Hub. Thinking about that she called Fornax again and told them about the latest development and maybe it was better to send the Destroyer and the Navy right away. A small ship appeared coming up from the planet. It was nothing her Computronic could identify. It was however armed, the purpose of the four barrel like extensions on the potato shaped craft were clearly weapons. She reversed course and shifted her engine past Red Line in the hope to reach Quasi Space and Trans light speeds before the Alien could make true on his threat. Her shuttle was not armed and had only standard civilian shields, good enough to deflect micro meteoroids and atmosphere but not to deflect weapon energies. --””-- Perryton Jones Port on Perryton was a big city with over 6,000,000 inhabitants. The town was located at the bottom of a massive mountain range and the buildings and constructs hugged the C shaped bay of a turquoise ocean. The dominant architecture style appeared to be Retro Fundamentalism with buildings made of most likely local materials, stone facades of reddish granite and old fashioned square windows. Retro Fundamentalism was void of frills, statues or integrated art. The buildings had straight lines and angles. The tallest building was only about twenty stories tall. No slide way bridges cluttered the skyline, like they did in many other cities. A few buildings where clearly not of human design, like the spherical pinkish gleaming Saresii Meditation Temple or the lemon shaped Wurgus Tech Center. The streets between the buildings had tree lined slide ways with various speed lanes. The planets space port was located on the other side of the mountains and connected via tunnels and not visible from the town. Before we left Commander Letsgo had ordered us to stay together in small groups and not to get in fights with Marines or United Stars Army personnel. The Quarter master transferred our first pay since we joined. Narth was pleasantly surprised to see 12,000 credits on his newly issued Credit strip. I knew a cadet was making 1500 a month. This was quite some money. To me thousand Credits was still a lot of money, the amount of credits on my credit strip was actually beyond my comprehension. Narth held up his Credit strip and glanced at the number.” I have monetary means.” “You never had any money before?” He shook his head. “Our society does not trade and had prior to me virtually no contact with other Union members. The Narth representative on Pluribus does not earn any money with his posting. So yes I am the richest Narth there is.” “Narth I have more money than I understand and it is all yours if you need it. I have very little needs for it.” “I observed that humans and also many non humanoids value the amassing of wealth a great deal and they pursue much way to gain more. Why is it you do not?” “I got food, clothing, friends and it looks like I do have a career in the Navy so what do I really need more? The one thing I want I can’t buy with money.” “Seeing the amount of Credits available to you, I think you could purchase a private space ship.” I simply looked at him. “That would not be the same.” Olia was quite displeased and complained that this was barely enough for a few decent shoes and a new outfit and she wanted to go to a bank terminal to get more money. We all wore our Dress uniforms. Navy black with large green bands on the sleeves, indicating to everyone we were just green first year cadets and not real officers. Except Narth who was exempt from regular Navy Dress code. He wore a black robe with a green stripe on his long sleeves. I knew him well enough now to notice even he was in better mood than usual despite the mask. And as usual I was never sure if he actually spoke to me or if I heard his voice in my mind directly. “It pleases me that you are able to detect my mood. Having any kind of mood is still new to me and I am thrilled that our friendship developed in such a way that you can detect it.” The star port was a busy class B. As we landed I watched in awe as towering Octo-bots, some over thousand meters tall, serviced space ships, swarms of cargo drones lifting containers and freight in dazzling speeds through the air. I wished I could have lingered and watched some more. Few things fascinated me more than watching spaceport activity but our transport had touched down and the platform we landed on, lowered the D 100 Long Range Shuttle below the surface. Moments later we debarked and rode a slide-way to the terminal. A security checkpoint manned by a robot and a local uniformed officer checked our CITI and allowed us access. The terminal was as busy as the star port itself. Beings from all over the galaxy moved in any conceivable direction, robots of every design carried out errands, vended food, drinks and provided a host of other services. One side of the terminal had the usual chain stores and restaurants one could find in any mall or star port: Mc Donald’s, Arthur’s Swine and Dine, Harold’s Mercantile, Seven Eleven, Pizza House, Wuerg Exotics and a Hoechst Drug and Pharmacy. And there where uniforms everywhere. The white of Medical, the light blue of Science Corps, Marines in midnight blue, Orbital Attack Infantry in green, Navy personnel in black. And in between maroon dressed Explorer crews and the purple of Military Police. A group of young marines plowed through the crowds as if they owned the place. There was no one stupid enough to challenge them either. Two cadets form our group joined other Navy personnel in a line before a Tattoo parlor. A dozen army cadets proudly displaying their OAI patches held a noisy eating contest at Swine and Dine. “What a zoo.” Owar remarked, with a disapproving tone in his voice. “I am sure you can still catch the transport back to Camp Idyllic.” Wintsun suggested with a crocked smile. Owar spread his arms.” I was just saying, look at all that.” “What’s wrong with it?” Galmy wanted to know. “I am starving for civilization and action. I think I could party around the clock.” Owar stretched his arms. “I am going over there to the Holiday Inn portel, get me a room and sleep till Sunday. That’s what I am going to do.” “Are you serious?” I asked. “Yep.” Sure enough he went straight to the guest counter and asked the attending robot for a room and two minutes later he held a key card, glanced at it and said: “I am in room 453. I haven’t slept enough since I joined this circus. Would you guys mind checking on me before you leave?” As it was his habit, Limbur scratched his bald head. “Sure we will. I think his idea isn’t all that bad, but I first need to find me the best All you can eat buffet in town.” With one friend left we boarded a maglev train that connected the Space Port with Jones Port the capitol city of the planet. The ride only took a few minutes and we left the train at the down town stop and emerged on shopping and amusement area, just as busy as the star port and again uniforms as far as one could see. After quizzing an info bot we found our way to the water front and a sea food-all you can eat restaurant. The prices where astronomic but Limbur insisted on inviting us all. To my utter delight I found Tyranno Fin steak on the menu. It was not as good as I remembered it but I still enjoyed a taste of home so far away. I also tried the local fish and it wasn’t bad at all. Narth passed small morsels under his hood. He never really ate. He just sampled foods. I asked him:” Do Narth eat? I mean consume food the way humans do?” “We once did, but we found the process of consuming solid foods and passing waste products very inefficient and quite disgusting, but as you know I am trying to learn more about the way humans and other beings live. So I sample small amounts to analyze them. I must say we Narth lost a lot in the process. I learned from you that eating is much more than nourishment but a social event. Associated with flavors and textures it provides pleasure. Experience pleasure is probably the greatest loss” I watched him putting a whole series of little yellow vegetable balls under his hood from a bowl of these swimming in an oily substance. One of these bowls was on every table. I never had seen them so I had no idea what it was. Wintsun shook his head. “I have never seen anyone stick three Torch-berries at once in their mouth. Normally a drop of the oil is enough to spice up an entire meal. Those are hot enough to make a Nul-Nul scream and he pops them like cherries.” Narth whispered in a hissing voice. “I believe I just experience pain. It is not very pleasant ... fascinating.” “You better quit just sampling food and eat a lot of bread and drink water.”Wintsun said, with a grin on his face.” After a long meal we finally left the restaurant and lingered for a little while at the beach walk watching waves roll in. Galmy spoke very little and she looked quite lovely tonight, she wore make up that enhanced her big eyes and her long black hair had a precious shine. “I thought Limbur would ever stop eating.” She put her hand over her lips and giggled. Limbur laughed. “I noticed the worried glances of the server too.” Olia padded her belly. “I ate like a pig as well. I had no idea I could eat that much.” “Wonders never cease.” I said looking at Galmy. “I had no idea you actually could smile.” She blushed and it was especially noticeable on her usually snow white skin. “I am not used to express my emotions openly as humans do.” “I thought Maltyrs are human.” “We have human characteristics. Two hands, five fingers, stereo vision and all that. I am sure Maltyrs and all the other humanoid species have some common ancestry, but we are not human. Of all human species, we Maltyrs have the most incompatible DNA with others. Expressing emotions openly is something we don’t like to do. It is part of our religious believes.” “I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you or diminish your culture. I was merely expressing my delight to see you smile.” “I know Eric. I am not offended.” A stranger approached us and he bowed deeply before Narth. “Are you the Dark One? Have you finally come back? I am here to serve you.” Narth moved a step back.” No I am not, Human. How do you know about the Dark Master?” There was something going on I didn’t understand. The man was human and appeared to be at least two hundred years old. His skin was wrinkled and his hair was thin and gray with a hint of sulfur yellow. He wore a black garment not unlike the robe Narth wore, but his hood was folded on his back and with a white skull like symbol on his chest. The man’s face first showed disappointment then anger and then it changed to a clear expression of disdain. “Everyone should know about the Dark One. Everyone should worship him and pray for his return.” With a sudden urgency he made a sharp turn and walked away, not quite running but with considerable speed and disappeared in the crowds. “What was this all about?” wanted Olia to know. Narth as always was completely shrouded, but I could feel he was disturbed by this event. He finally spoke “This universe is based on Duality. Good and Evil, Darkness and Light, Male and Female, Matter and Antimatter. The Universal Rule is that all these conditions must be in balance and this rule is represented by a collective called the Order of Balance. But there are entities if you will, sentient conditions aiming to gain victory and dominance over the other side. Eliminating duality and return all to a singularity. Should this occur the universe collapses into a pre creation state. According to the Rule which is set in place by the Order of Balance neither side is allowed to gain the upper hand, to do things that would change this Universal balance is to break the rule.” Narth had never spoken so long and so much and right here at the shore of an alien Ocean next to a lovely beach and a balmy night he told us about subjects of such profound importance that none of us really dared to breath and not to interrupt him. He spread his arms. “Narth observed many civilizations and societies who worship and believe these entities exist and can be pleased with an activity called worship. While the acticity and the subsequent development of religions are still a great myastery to Narth, the existence of these entities can not be completely dismissed. The man we just encountered appears to be member of a religious sect hoping for the appearance or return of the entity that represents death and anti life. There is evidence that this galaxy has been visited by entities or sentient beings associated with that dark force, devouring the most advanced civilizations that existed for millennia just as easy as it destroyed the most primitive ones.” Galmy almost whispered.”You are talking about the Celtest and the Saresii of the First Age of Knowledge, don’t you?” “This is conceivable, as the Celtest did exist and vanished after fighting an entity or entities spoken in universal legends as the Dark Ones.” I gasped at this:” We learned in school no one knew why or how the Celtest disappeared and you know?” Wintsun was also fascinated. “It’s one of those great mysteries.” Limbur, as usually scratched his head. “But if the Celtest lost and those Dark Ones won. Why aren’t they still around or why has no one found any artifacts left by them?” Narth made a sound that sounded almost like a human sigh:”Narth do not know what happened to the Celtest or the Dark Ones. Only the Narth Supreme, guardian of the Deep Vault might know. The Deep Vault holds an artifacts of the Dark Ones.” Galmy blinked: “I would dismiss this as legend and fairytale if it wasn’t Narth who told us this. What are the Dark Ones?” Narth didn’t answer at first but then he said: “Narth do not know. Our equivalent of scholars can not find human concepts that would express it correctly, but perhaps God or Demon would be somewhat accurate. I am very old compared to you, but quite young in terms of Narth and I have been made sentient only recently. I did not exist when the Dark Ones where here. I never seen a Dark One and Narth Supreme has not found it necessary to share this memory with me.” “Did this Dark One also attack Narth?” “The Celtest did ask others to fight with them and assembled a coalition of societies. The Saresii back then pledged their support and received much of their technological advancements from the Celtest and so did the first civilization of the Nul-Nul. Narth did not participate or was involved, but this is why we decided to hide our home from all sight. Our observers some millennia later and found the Celtest to be completely destroyed. The Saresii lost every one of their colonies, only their home world was spared. The Nul-Nul had been punished and all their colonies where gone, their technology completely destroyed living in Stone Age conditions on their home world. Many other civilizations stood against the Dark Ones, once thriving and now completely forgotten because they where utterly vanquished.” We listened to Narth with open mouths. What he told us there, where answers to many of the biggest mysteries of galactic history. I wondered if the Narth knew about other mysteries as well, like the Y’All and the Piostla, about the Guardian and the 200 Mentors. “No Eric we do not have the answers and much of what we know is based on second hand accounts. Narth Supreme and the Eternal Tribune see a connection between the Y’All and the Dark Ones, but no concrete information or observation can substantiate this.” Wintsun stared into the direction where the old man disappeared. “I wonder how he knew about it. He didn’t look like a Narth.” “I was able to see only his surface thoughts, without violating the Psionic Directive I could do no more. From this I gathered he was a religious person belonging to a sect that worships the Dark Ones. The legend and the many associated myths are trans society and have been told and retold over many civilizations and eons. To find religions and faith based groups associated with it, is to be expected.” “I saw a public GalNet terminal not far back.” Olia said pointing towards the row of stores.” Maybe we can find out more there.” Galmy tipped at her temple. “No need. I am a Data head. I can access GalNet from anywhere within Union Space.” She folded back the sleeve of her flimsy blouse and a GalNet Control interface suddenly appeared shimmering through her skin.” She pushed the controls and a field screen appeared before her.”Normally I access GalNet via Retina control but I had this field screen projector put in a short while ago, it does come in handy when I want to share information.” Wintsun was impressed. “That stuff is so incredibly expensive. I heard a full Data head Implant with transdim receiver is about a Million Creds.” Galmy shrugged.”No I don’t think it is that expensive. I think a full set up with standard features can be had for about 100 k.That’s not all that much money, I have the top of the line SII Ultimate Complete Package and it was about 600 k.” The energy field screen displayed the GalNet search page and then switched to a site called ‘Church of the Dark One’ It was, as we scanned through the documents and info blips just a relative small religious and quite legal church association, with their biggest temple right here on Perryton. They based their religion on ancient documents their leader had found in a Saresii Archive. The declared goal of the church was to prepare for the second coming of these Dark Ones. Their diety was described as an all powerful God.”Limbur snorted with contempt. “Nothing new here, just the usual religious crap of a Gods second coming, I bet there are millions of these and all claim their Deity is the one true god and the one that is coming back. None ever did.” Galmy was not so convinced. “But Narth told us that this one did come at least once and it did defeat the Celtest and all the others. Since we have no idea why they left, they could come back. The Y’ All come back every 5000 years just for example.” Narth pointed at the skull like symbol.” And this church seems to have more information than most others. This symbol is quite accurate.” Limbur bunched his fists. “Then let’s find that goon and ask him a few questions.” “About what?” Wintsun wanted to know. “Praying or worshiping gods is not illegal and what is it our business?” I shrugged. “You are right of course, I just have this feeling we would miss out on something. No I didn’t put that right, I just think there might be more to it than just another sect.” “Hate to be the one to tell you that, but you are hanging out day and night with Narth and to him everything is strange. It was just a goon who has the same fashion sense as Narth.” Wintsun said. “Let’s check out that Data Head Shop we passed. I want something like Galmy. Maybe they have an economy model I can afford.” We turned direction and headed back, but I could not shake the feeling we should have followed that man. Category:Stories